Muerdago
by Amateratsu
Summary: es un sasunaru, con un poco de itaxoc, la historia trata de que un personaje original mio, llamado tenshi, trae a la casa donde viven los akatsukis, el , naruto y sasuke, una pequeña pero importante plantita, el muerdago


-que es eso?-

-es un muerdago-

-muerdago? Y que es eso?-

-muerdago es una planta que se usa para adornar la casa, secuelga en un lugar alto de la casa, se pone solo en estas epocas, solo asi su magia es valida-

-magia? Que tipo de magia?-

-pues…-

-konichiwa!!- se escucho en la puerta de la casa, interumpiendo la conversacion de las otras dos personas dentro de la casa

-ah ya llegaron, como les fue en la mision?- pregunto algo procupado un chico de 16 años de cabellos blancos como la nieve, largos hasta donde termina la espalda, amarrado con una cinta azul, ojos azul zafiro, de tes blanca, tenia una cara algo femenina, de estatura media. Su nombre era Zivorg Tenshin.

-ha! Realmente crees que una simple mision de mierda puede con nosotros, simplemente acabamos con esos malditos paganos, todo en nombre de jashin-sama!!!!!- dijo muy escandalosamente, un hombre joven de cabello blanco y ojos violeta, respondia al nombre de Hidan

-quieres dejar de hacer tanto escandalo, no me dijas contar el dinero que obtuvimos por esta mision-

-tu y tu puta obsecion con el pinche dinero, kakuzu, por jashin-sama!!!!- le gritaba a otro hombre mucho mayor de piel oscura, alto y usaba una mascara blanca que dejaba ver sus ojos, de iris verde y donde deberia ser blanco era negro. Ese tipo de esenas se eran muy normales entre el grupo simplemente habian aprendido a ingnorarlo, como simpre habia sido

-no te preocupes, no estamos heridos y la mision se completo con éxito, sin tener que sacrificar ninguna vida – le explico calmada y amablemente otro hombre de cabellos naranja y espirales en los ojos, respondia al nombre de pain

-hontoni!! Yukata! – dijo Tenshi aliviado, no le gustaba que la gente muera de una forma tan brusca como el asesinato, el joven albino era medico y como tal se preocupaba por la salud y vienestar de las personas, pero eso no significaba que su unica habilidad fuera la de curar, era un guerrero y de los mejores. – si me esperan un minuto les preparare la comida, ne?-

-depues de una mision nada como comer la deliciosa comida de Tenshi-kun, umh! – comento un chico de cabello rubio, que tapaba uno de sus ojos, y que su arte era hacer explotar todo , me refiero a deidara

-gracias por el alago –agradecio algo apenado

-dudo mucho que puedas moverte con itachi colgado de ti – fue lo que dijo, el marionetista, de cabellos rojos y cara de niño, sasori.

El comentario de sasori se devio a que Uchiha Itachi, otro miembro del grupo, desde que llego de su mision, encuanto entro a la casa lo primero que hiso fue abrazarse a Tenshi, ese tipo de esenas tambien era muy normales, era normal ver al uchiha tan abrazado al de ojos zafiros, era algo que se vei desde que el pequeño tenshi tenia 6 años y itachi 13 años, pero los miembros del akatsuki apenas lo habian visto hace dos años, cuando tenshi vivia con ellos, antes de que fueran perdonados por la hokage y darles una segundo oportunidad, siempre y cuando estubieran bajo el cuidado de tenshi, quien era como un segundo hijo para tsunade-sama, el primero por supuesto era Uzumaki Naruto, y hablando del ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente …

-ne, tenshi – lo llamo un chico rubio de 16 años tambien, de ojos azul cielo – aun no me has dicho que tipo de magia utiliza esa planta –

-a el muerdago?-

-muerdago? – pregunto la unica mujer del grupo konan, que era como una hermana mayor para el pequeño tenshin

-hai, le contaba a naruto-kun, que el muerdago es una planta que se pone en estas epocas, y es muy especial – dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa

-por que es especial?- hablo por primera vez el uchiha

-porque cuando dos personas se ponen debajo de el, es tradicion que ellas se den un beso bajo el muerdago – dijo de lo mas tranquilo, pero haciendo que todas las personas observaran la planta colgada en el marco de la puerta, que divide el resividor y el comedor- es una tradicion de donde vengo-

-cualquiere persona, umh!? –

-cualquiera, no importa si no es tu pareja o si no te llevas bien con esa persona, es una tradicio que se hace-

-esa es la magia que me decias hace rato?-

-hai, el muerdago solo es valido ponerlo en estas fechas, si se pone en otra epoca entonces no tiene chiste, jeje, recuerdo cuando Ren-chan me engañaba para que los dos acabaramos debajo del muerdago – Hiwatarie Ren es la mejor amiga de tenshi, es un año y medio menor que el, es baja para su edad, de cabello negro largo hasta las rodillas y hermosos ojos ambar, lo que mas destaca en ella es que es demaciado hiperactiva pero muy inteligente, con ella se usa el dicho de : las apariencias engañan

-eh?!! Estas diciendo que es obligatorio que besemos a alguien?? ¡!!-pregunto alterado hidan

-hai – le respondio de lo mas tranquilo – bueno tengo que hacer la comida – dicho esto se solto de abrazo del uchiha, para despues darle un pequeño beso en los labios – me alegro que vinieran con bien – para despues irse a la cosina

-tonta tradicion se imaginan que pasaria si, estubieras debajo con kisame o peor zetsu!!! Umh!!-

- ey!!- se quejo el de piel azul – estoy aquí sabes!!-

-_cometelos, cometelos _– se le escucho decir a la parte oscura de zetsu, mientras la otra parecia estar pensandolo

-bueno calma esperemos en el comedor a que tenshi termine de preparar la comida – dijo pein, usando su usual tono de lider, y como tal pasaron al comedor, uno por uno, queriendo esquivar el echo de pasar dos por debajo del muerdago, el ultimo en crusar fue naruto, pero el se quedo debajo del marco pensando

-_si, sasuke y yo estubieramos debajo, entonces significaria que… _-sus pensamiento se cortaron de pronto, sonrojandose toda su cara y bajando la mirada – _pero que pienso!!-_

Despues de una deliciosa comida los akatsuki decidieron tomar una siesta, ya que aun estaban algo cansados por la mision, al ser quines eran unas de las condiciones para estar en konaha era hacer misiones de rango S, ya que el consejo pensaba que si ellos eran quienes perdian la vida en la mision no importaba, y haci evitaban perder ninjas de elite en konaha, era una forma cruel de verlo pero asi era la verdad, con decirles que a tenshi no le gusto para nada la forma en que el consejo lo dijo, pero no podia hacer nada ya era un gran favor que dejara a los akatsukis vivir en la aldea

La noche ya habia caido, y cada quien estaba en su cuarto, pero en medio de la noche una persona salio de su cuarto, y bajo a la cosina, sacando del refrijerador un carton de leche y sirviendose un vaso de leche, la estaba bebiendo cuando oyo la puerta principal abrirse, no muchas personas entraban a la casa, una de las rasones era que nadie queria entrar a la misma casa que los akatsukis, y ademas estaban en la casa princiapal del resinto de los uchihas, solo ellos vivian ayi, fue a ver quien era a estas horas, pero no vio a nadie, entonces simplemento suspiro pensando que estaba imaginando cosas

-naruto –

-kyaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!-pego un grito de susto, pero fue acallado por una mano

-dobe, por que siempre tienes que ser tan escandaloso-

-fue tu culpa, quien te manda a ponerte detrás de las personas y asustarlas asi!!– dijo una vez que se livero

-usurotonkashi, baja la voz vas a despertar a todos-

-pero fuiste tu quien … ha! … olvidalo – dijo asiendo uno de su tipicos pucheros y crusando los brazos, desviando la mirada de la otra persona, causando que el otro soriera

-vamos no agas verinche-

-yo no…-de pronto naruto, se callo y miro un punto en especifico, cosa que al uchiha le extraño, asi que miro hacia donde estaba mirando, arriba de sus cabezas para ser exactos, y vio una planta con pequeños frutos blancos adornado con un liston rojo, le extaño ver esa planta era la primera vez que la veia pero por la cara del rubio, era lago inportante al punto de dejarlo en shock

-que es eso? Naruto?-

-ah?- exclamo despertando, para despues sonrojarse -…no…no es nada importante – volviendo a desviar la mirada

-por tu cara desdusco , que es algo importante-

-…-

-no me lo vas a decir-

-…dago-

-¿?-

-es…muerdago, se supone que cuando dos personas estan debajo de el tienen …que…-

-tienen que …?-

-besarse-

-…-

-es tonto lo se, tenshi lo puso, dice que es una de sus tradiciones y…- se detubo al sentir como unas manos se posaban en sus mejillas y le alsaban la cara, mirando unos profundos ojos negros, que en estos momentos podia ver que destilaban ternura asia el, poco a poco sasuke se inclino hacercandose a el, en ese momento le molesto su estatura, tan baja la mima que la de tenshi, era molesto para el que de todas las personas que vivian con el, solo una fuera de su estatura, las otras eran mas altas que ellos, pero al contrario de el tenshi no se quejaba, una ves oyo decir a ren-chan que a tenshi le gustaba mucho que itachi fuera mucho mas alto que el, pero no podia decir lo mismo de el en cuanto a sasuke, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el contacato de sus labios con los de uchiha menor, fue un beso simple, al principio, pero poco a poco, la pasion que sentian uno por el otro se vio reflejada por el beso, en una forma por sentir mas el contacto paso sus brasos por el cuello del pelinegro, mientras que este afirmaba el asercamiento pasando sus brazos por la cintura del oji-azul , se sentia tan bien estar tan conectados, pero de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por un flash

-pero que…?-

-mi tonto y pequeño hermano, estas no son horas de hacer eso, en medio del pasillo donde todos te pueden ver – sasuke escucho a su aniki, desirle eso pero…

-como que, donde todos te pueden ver??!!!! Es medianoche –

-correccion, son la 1:50 am – ese fue el primera vez que sasuke se dio cuenta que no solo su hermano estaba en el pasillo, rapidamente prendio la luz del lugar

- que hacen todos ustedes haki??!!-

QUE HACIA LOS AKATSUKIS Y TENSHI, EN ESE LUGAR, A ESA HORA!!!!!!!! Naruto simplemente queria que la tierra se lo tragase, justo en ese momento

-gomen sasuke-kun, escuchamos que alguien gritaba – explico tenshi- pero…-

-en cuanto vimos que eran ustedes, pensamos que seria divertido ver que hacian – respondi kisame, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-y gracias a ustede ganare mucho dinero con esta foto – comento kakuzu, sos teniendo una camara en sus manos, en ese momento la pasiencia de sasuke, trono en ese momento, otro segadora luz aparecio en el pasillo, pero no venia de la camara, sino de la mano derecha de sasuke, mas espeficamente de chidori que en estos mementos estaba realisando

-a todos ustedes ….LOS MATARE!!! – se escucho por toda la cuadra, para seguir acompañado de pisadas aceleradas, unas explosiones, golpes y uno que otro grito, y sorprendentemente, risas que decian lo mucho que se estaban divirtiendo, que suerte que no tenian vecinos, ese escandalo y a esas horas.

* * *

-jeje, vivir con ustedes nunca sera aburrido – dijo un soriente tenshi, mientras curaba las heridas de todos

-claro como el bastardo del uchiha no te puso un pinche dedo ensima!!! – se quejo hidan, que tenia unas curitas en la cara y vendado un brazo

-konan y tu fueron los unicos que se salvaron de su ira – comento el hombre planta, que tenia la mitad superior de la cara cubierta de vendas – _demo, valio la pena por ver la cara del uchiha en ese momento _–

-bueno no se muevan mucho mientras regreso – dicho esto salio de la sala donde estaban todos y fue a su cuarto por mas equipo medico, cuando estaba buscando en la comoda de su habitacion, alguien lo abrazo por detrás, sabia quien era, habia sido abrazado de la mima mantera cientos de veces – nani?-

-mira arriba de ti- eso hiso y vio como un brazo se estiraba sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo…un muerdago- y bien?-

-eso es trampa, itachi-san – a pesar de eso, se puso de puntillas poniendo sus manos atrás del cuello del uchiha mayor – pero, como siempre, are una esepcion con usted – dondole la señal al pelinegro de poder besarlo, eso fue justo lo que hiso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura y levantando de tal forma que itachi quede totalmente ergido, haciendo que los pies de tenshin queden completamente suspendidos en el aire

Talvez deberia hacerle caso a todas las ideas de ren-chan, despues de todo colgar el muerdago habia sido una de ellas, y lo estaba disfrutando tanto.


End file.
